Extending from the concave brake shoe receiving surface and through certain types of brake heads to the back of the head are a plurality of countersunk bores through which extend screws that fasten such as a wood brake shoe to the brake head. The useful life of wood brake shoes is comparatively short as compared to the useful life of composition brake shoes. Therefore, heretofore users of wood brake shoes are finding it advantageous and economical to replace wood brake shoes with composition brake shoes. It is apparent that it would be economical to retain the brake heads presently used with the wood brake shoes.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a brake shoe and brake head assembly comprising a composition brake shoe so constructed as to be secured to the concave brake-shoe-receiving surface of brake heads, from which a wood brake shoe has been removed, upon effecting simple additions to and modifications of the brake head.